


The Pros and Cons of a Hot Roomate

by Lottiebug



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottiebug/pseuds/Lottiebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a freshman in college, just moving into his new dorm room. He's terrified that his roommate Frank will be an asshole, but it's worse than that. He's incredibly hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of a Hot Roomate

Gerard rubbed his hand on his jean pocket, trying to remove the nervous sweat. He then moved to open the door, it seemed heavier than it should have been. Walking inside the building, he noted that it was louder than he'd imagined, and it smelled like soda and beer. Strange combination. He located the wooden stairs at the other side of the room.

Quickly, he made his way over, almost running into a group of girls. Real smooth. Looking at the paper he's been squeezing in his other hand, he noted that he had room 103 on the third floor. Time to head up.

Gerard pulled his scratched up, yellow key from the pocket of his faded black jeans and turned it into the lock on his new room. Pushing open the door, he saw that (thank god) his new roommate wasn't there. But there were bags by the small bed on the far side of the room, so he was probably just in the bathroom or something.

The room was pretty good, considering what Gerard's expectations had been. There were two beds, one for each side of the room, and it looked like Gerard would be having the one closest to the door. Facing the beds there was a shelf going across the wall and an old leather chair. It was small, and there was only one window, but at least it was clean.

He went to work, arranging all his things, putting a few of his clothes in the tiny closet, putting on the sheets, and hanging a few posters on his side of the wall. This was going okay. The only thing he was really worried about was his roommate. He knew they always matched them up according to this survey they made you take, but still. This guy could be a total dick. He could smell bad, he could be loud...

Just on cue, Gerard heard the sound if a key twisting in it's lock and the door being pushed open. This was it. Time to meet his dick roommate. He saw two heavily tattooed hands with letters on the knuckled. He couldn't seem to make out what they said, though.

Then the entire person came through, and at least he was attractive. Damn, he was covered in tattoos, only his face was empty. But only of tattoos, he seemed full of life as his brown-green eyes fell upon Gerard.

"Hey, I'm Frank, I guess we're roommates?" He held out his hand for Gerard to shake.

"Yeah. Hi. I'm Gerard." He grabbed onto Frank's hand, it was tough and calloused. Maybe he played guitar. That would be hot. No. No, he couldn’t be attracted to his roommate. Frank probably had a girlfriend anyway.He let go of his hand too quickly, and got a strange look from Frank. Whatever.

Frank must have decided that the conversation was over, because he turned away from Gerard and made his way over to his side of the room and starting to unpack. Gerard had been right, he had a guitar case and an amp. At least they had similar interests. He realized he was staring, and rushed to grab a Batman comic from his backpack and hastily opened it. It was an old one that he’d already read, but that didn’t matter. Gerard had always loved Batman, probably because he was an ordinary man who did extraordinary things, and Gerard aspired to be like that.

“What’s your major?” Gerard nearly jumped out of bed, it had been quiet for so long.

“I’m thinking graphic design, since I always liked comic books.”

“Nice. I’m an english major. Do you have any comic books right now? Like, here with you?” Frank replied, still facing his bed.

“Yeah, I brought way too many.”

“Can I borrow some?” He had turned around now, and he looked like an excited kid.

“Sure, there’s tons in the front pocket. Take any of them that you want. Give them back though.” Gerard said, tossing his backpack onto Frank’s bed.

“Wow. Thanks.” Frank selected three books, threw the pack back to Gerard, and layed down on his bed, already entranced with the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Gerard, however, hopped up and pulled an old Thursday shirt and his only pair of pajama pants out of the closet. Normally he slept in his boxers, or in nothing at all, but that would be weird with someone else in the room. So he headed down to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush on the way out.

When he was done preparing for bed, Gerard made his way back to their room, forgetting to knock. He’d never really had to do that when he and Mikey shared a room, Mikey was hardly ever there. Always off with some girl or out drinking. However, he would soon learn that knocking when you lived in a dorm room was a very good idea, because when he opened the door, he was greeted with a fully naked Frank, struggling to get his pj pants on.Fuck.

Upon seeing him, Frank let out a little internal scream of panic, and Gerard shoved his hands over his eyes and dove onto his bed, landing on his stomach.

“Fuck! Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn’t really see anything-”

“No. This never happened. You saw nothing.”

“Okay. Yeah. Good night.”

“Good night,” Frank said quietly.

Gerard climbed under the covers, hoping this hadn’t just happened. But, judging by the fact that his pants were growing ever tighter, he knew it had. This was terrible, why did they give him a hot roommate, he’d have totally taken an asshole one over this. The thought of Frank filled his mind, leaving only a small amount of space for those awkward memories from his teenage years, the wet dreams, waking up to find his sheets wet and sticky between his legs. God, how embarrassing would it be if that were to happen on his first night with a new roommate. What if it did? Did you make noises during a wet dream? Shit. Gerard didn’t want to. He didn’t like to jerk off to people he knew, it made everything awkward. But god, he was horny and it had to be done.

He crawled out of the sheets and exited their room, heading to the bathroom. He rushed in and locked the door behind him, standing in the shower cubicle. Was he really doing this? He was. But at least he’d get a good sleep…

Gerard sat himself up on the closed toilet seat and pulled down his pants, exposing the hard-on that had been pining for his attention since the incident with Frank. Closing his eyes, he wrapped a hand around it and started to move up and down, getting into a rhythm. He tried not to think of Frank, he really did. But then his hands became Frank’s, and then he could almost feel his roommate’s cold, metal lip piercing as he lowered his mouth down to suck Gerard off. Moments later, he came into his free hand.

But this was totally not about his attraction to Frank, just avoiding an awkward moment. Totally. He washed off his hand and headed to bed.

~~~~~~~~

The first thing Gerard saw when he woke up was Frank. He was dressed, thank god, and getting his shoes on at the door.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” He’d noticed that Gerard was awake.

“Morning,” Gerard replied groggily.

“Listen, I was about to get breakfast, and now that you’re up, I could wait for you to come with me.”

He was nice too. Shit.

“Uh, I’d love to, but I think I’ll pass, I gotta sleep more.”

“Okay. In that case, my friend Ray lives in a house on campus with like five other guys and he’s having a party tonight. You should come, I’ll drive.”

“Yeah. I’ll come to that. Bye.”

“Bye”

With that, Frank was out the door and Gerard had plans for once. A party, of all things. Wow. Gerard drifted off for another half-hour, then got up and grabbed the bag of doritos he’d cleverly packed before. This would be an amazing breakfast. He wolfed them down, then forced himself to get dressed and begin his quest for coffee. He found a Starbucks only a few blocks away and decided to set up there, ordering a latte and pulling out his computer. Time to write some comics.

The day went by quickly, he spent a while in Starbucks, then walked around campus, and headed back to his dorm at 7 to prepare for this party. He changed into what was really his best outfit: Skinny jeans and a black tshirt with the sleeves cut off, making it a tank top. Kind of sad. He then made a quick trip to the bathroom to fix up his dyed-red hair and aply a little eyeliner on the bottoms of his eyes. Perfect.

When he got back to the room Frank was waiting for him, kicking on his vans, which seemed to be his only pair of shoes.

“You look nice,” he said to Gerard.

“Thanks, uh, you, you too.” Gerard was blushing.

Frank only grinned, he kept staring at him.

“Let’s go, we’re gonna be late,” Gerard broke the silence.

“We can be a little late.”

“Yeah. I guess we can…so…do you have a girlfriend or?”

Frank smiled again. “Sadly, no. No boyfriend either. You?”

Gerard shook his head, practically giggling with happiness.

Frank took a step closer, then another, and another until he and Gerard were mere inches away.

“I saw some uh, in your backpack, I didn’t want to tell you but-”

Gerard cut him off. “You saw the lube, huh?”

Frank was blushing. “And condoms”

“Well, if you want to, we could be really late to the party and get those…”

Frank nodded and his voice was now deeper. “Okay. I’ll get them then.” He bent over to get to the backpack, and Gerard noticed the bulge in his pants that he wasn’t even trying to hide anymore. But to be fair, Gerard wasn’t hiding anything either.

Frank stood up now, and he bit off the condom with his teeth, inching closer to Gerard until he had to lay down on his bed. Now Frank was practically on top of him, and Gerard closed the gap between them with a kiss, rough and hot. Frank’s hands moved down to Gerard’s shirt, tugging it up and over his head. Gerard did the same, and soon neither of them were wearing a shirt.

Quickly, Gerard moved to Frank’s belt, undoing it and not even bothering to leave the underwear when he slid his pants down. Frank moved to undress him, taking a little more time to stare, which made Gerard pull him into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. Frank was doing something with his hands-opening the bottle of lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and pulled Gerard up at the waist so he’d have room to get his hand under.

“You ready?” Frank asked, his mouth inches away from Gerard’s.

“Yeah.”

With that, Frank slid his fingers into Gerard, causing him to moan.

“Fuck you’re pretty,” Frank whispered as he moved his fingers around, getting another soft moan from Gerard, who could hear him using his other hand to open the condom that was laying on the bed. He removed his fingers to slide it on, then turned Gerard over so that he was using his hands to prop himself up.

The next thing Gerard felt was himself being filled up by Frank’s cock. As his partner slid in, he hit right on the spot. Gerard inhaled deeply, and Frank had started to thrust in and out. It only took a few minutes for him to feel himself spiraling closer to an orgasm.

“Frank, Frank I can’t wait much longer…”

And he was coming into one hand while Frank kissed his neck. Then, Frank gasped and Gerard could feel him come deep inside him. Soon enough, Frank had pulled out of him and tossed the condom in the trash and Gerard had wiped the come off his hand with a tissue.

“Wow,” was all he could say.

“Yeah. Wanna just skip the party?”

“I think we should.”

Frank moved to kiss Gerard lightly on his lips, and then curled up next to him. Gerard stroked his hands through Frank’s black hair and soon enough they both fell asleep.


End file.
